Wednesdays
by BlushingRoses
Summary: After a long day of schoolwork, bullies, and ghosts, whose the one person Danny can turn to to make himself feel like he's wanted? None other than his best friend, Sam. Let the fluff begin!


1"Man, I hate Wednesdays."

Violet eyes looked back at a pair of ice-blue orbs, which were at the moment partly blocked by armful of heavy books that were balanced un-easily in front of her friend.

"Why do you hate them, Danny?"Sam asked exasperatedly as she waited for Danny to complain.

Black hair slipped over his gaze, forcing him to push it back with a breath of air. The blue eyes narrowed, with angry fire at his best friend.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe by the fact that I've been fighting ghosts for the last 2 weeks, in which I've had no time to study or do homework for at least half of my classes. In doing so it gives me this mountain load of homework which I have no time to finish."

"Now Danny, you know I can help with that. Don't get—"

"No wait it might be the fact that I've been shoved into a locker more 10 times today by Dash, while earning some new bruises to my long list of bruises I've received from him from the last year."

"Danny, calm down. Dash will get tired of picking on you sooner or later."

Danny stopped abruptly on the sidewalk, making Sam turn back in curiosity. Danny, from behind his books, was both grinding his teeth and clenching his eyes shut in frustration. Finally, his eyes flew open, anger overflowing any emotion within them.

Sam step back in nervousness. 'That's not good.'

"**NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I'M TRIED OF IT ALL, SAM! ALL I EVER DO IS PROTECT THIS TOWN AND DO WHAT'S RIGHT! AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN!"**Danny threw his books down as he yelled out in anger**. "I GET BEAT UP SOME MORE WHERE NO ONE TRIES TO HELP ME ALL BECAUSE I MIGHT DAMPEN THEIR CHANCE AT POPULARITY! I'M SICK OF It!"**

Danny fell to his knees, hair covering up his face, his voice lowering to a softer tone.

"No one cares about what happens to me, Sam. All they care about is for themselves. All I am is worthless, invisible loser as Danny Fenton. But when I'm Danny _Phantom_, all I am is someone who hunted all the time by ghosts and humans alike all because I'm a freak."

Sam stared at Danny with a feeling of empathic sadness towards her best friend who did so much.

Danny spoke again, in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"You said one time that my powers make me special, unique."

He lifted his face to her, showing her broken blue eyes, flowing with tears. Sam's heart broke as he whispered.

"I'm freak and a loser all wrapped in one, not special or unique as you said. That's the truth and you know it. Why would anyone care for a loser like me?"

Danny shut his eyes once again, let out a shuddering sigh. He heard footfalls come towards him, making his eyes open to see two black leather boots stand in front of him. A warm hand touched his cheek, guiding his tearful gaze upward to two caring violet ovals.

Sam lowered her head so she was a few inches away from his face, smiling a soft smile, unlike her usual spicy self.

"Danny, your wrong. Plenty people care about you as a ghost or not. Its true that your powers make you different, but that doesn't make you a freak or a loser. You help people, you risk your life for what you believe in. You never give up until you save the day. That's one of the many reasons that ** I **care about you."

Danny stared up at Sam, eyes wide with elation.

"Y-You care about me?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"No." Sam replied seriously.

"Oh."The hope died instantly.

"But I think '**I love you**' is alot better than 'I care about you.' It feels like cutting corners that way, don't you think?" Sam answered calmly, a warm smile appeared on her face, as Danny's widened, a hot red blush spreading across his disbelieving face.

"You...you love me?" Danny's voice cracked as he spoke.

Sam's face had turned the lightest of pinks, but the smile never left her face as she nodded silently. But soon it flushed bright red as Danny's arms wrapped around her back, laying his head on her shoulder. Sam held her breath as Danny spoke in broken disbelief.

"How can you love me, Sam? How?"

Sam blinked, pulling her body back to face his wide eyes. She smiled.

"Because your strong, brave, determined, caring, sweet, clumsy, and a little goofy as either Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, which are qualities that I love you for. Because you are you. No one can take that away, no matter how much they beat you up. We only have a three years of high school left Danny, so try to enjoy yourself with your friends. Be thankful you have me, as I am to have you."

Danny blinked in silence, a look of awe on his face. Soon he smiled a weak smile, leaning his head back on Sam's shoulder as he hugged her.

"Thank you, Sam." Sam wrapped her arms around his waist in return.

"What for?" She asked in a contented whisper.

"For being my hero." His arms squeezed slightly.

Sam smiled as she closed her eyes in relaxed bliss. Her eyes slammed open as she heard the words she wanted to hear for a long time come from the boy's mouth.

"I love you too..."

Sam's eyes began to slowly close in blissful happiness, until he finished his statement.

"Sammykins." Sam's head whipped up, glaring at the grinning ghost boy, her face red in angered embarrassment. She raised her hand to smack his head, but soon fell forward as her friend disappeared from sight.

"**DANNY!"** She whirled around to where she heard laughter charging for the source.

End? Not quite.

Sam's angry gaze turn from side to side as she searched for the laughing halfa. Twigs cracked underneath her combat boots as she grumbled about ' cute ghost boys and their cocky senses of humor' as she walked along the path. As she walked on, two lime green eyes watched her shaking with mirth as they followed her.

'When I get my hands on that little jerk, I'm gonna...' Sam's thoughts were cut short as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her and lift her effortlessly into the air.

"Ahhhhh!" Sam clutched onto the arms as if her life depended on them.

"Jeez, Sam. You don't have to scream you know. It's not like anyone else can make you fly like this, right?" Chuckled the boy who floated thru the air with the Goth in his arms, eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Danny, don't think just because your taking me flying doesn't make up for the fact that you called me **_Sammykins and are still standing!"_**

Danny pouted lightly as he turned violet eyed Goth in arms to face him.

"But its the nickname I had for you since we were in the 3rd grade. I thought you liked it." He playfully whined.

"That was the 3rd grade, Danny! And as I recall, I don't even think I liked it back then either!" she spoke heatedly. Danny grinned, his cheeks turning the slightest bit of red.

"I know it bugged you. I just found your angry face so cute back then that I kept calling you it." Danny replied suavely.

Sam's face could never have been redder, causing to Danny to smirk at her adorability.(is that even a word?)

"You thought I was–cute?" Her eyebrows raised in amusement.

Now it was Danny's turn to blush.

"W-well...I...you see...I." Danny stuttered, as tried to avoid her gaze as she looked up at him. Sam smiled at him seductively.

"You're so _sexy_ when you blush." She took her hand and glided it softly down his red cheek

Danny's face became even redder, his breath shuddering as the smooth hand trailed down his heated face.

"That's one of your charming qualities that captured my heart in the beginning."He whispered heatedly as he pressed her closer to him as they flew over the forest treetops.

"I have more than one charming quality?"She asked curiously, eyes innocently blinking. Danny nodded with a soft smile of his own.

"What are they?" Her question was asked simple enough, but sounded sly enough to be bone-chilling. Danny took a deep breath, face becoming, if possible even redder.

"You're smart, have a sarcastic sense of humor, caring, independent, unique, and beautiful on the inside and outside. You are you." Danny's eyes glowed as he gazed lovingly down at her shocked face.

"Wow, whoever knew you could be so tooth-achingly sweet?" Sam replied with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey, what are 'cute ghost boys with a cocky sense of humor ' for?" Sam's face went immediately cherry as he threw her a Cheshire cat grin. She laughed nervously, face still red.

"Don't you think we should start working on your homework at your house?" Came a shaky reply. Danny's eyes widened at the statement, face paling.

"**Oh, Crud!**" He made a quick right turn heading back to the forests edge, with Sam laughing heartily.

At Danny's house

"So what are we going to tell Tucker?" Danny rose his head from his Biology book.

"What do you mean?" Blue eyes blinking up at amused violet orbs.

"Well, if he finds out we're finally together, he'll be so smug about saying he's been right for years about us, that we'll have to lock him up in the Fenton Thermos until his ego shrinks down." Sam's eyes twinkled in mirth

"Well you're right about that, he will have a bigger head. He might even follow us when we actually have are first date and take pictures with his PDA." Danny replied, a small smile on his face.

Sam's smile grew bigger.

"Our first date? Are you already asking me out?" She replied in mock surprise.

Danny's face went red (so cute!), smiling clumsily, scratching the back of his head.

"Uhhh...Yeah?"

Sam kneeled down so her face was an inch away from Danny's face. Danny's breath caught in his throat, eyes wide. Sam took the book from his lap, placing herself on it arms around his neck.

Her eyes became lidded, giving her a sultry look.

"Then I except your offer." She whispered, giving him a gentle kiss.

Danny's eyes widened even more, his mind a blank, feeling nothing more than Sam's soft lips.

Slowly, his eyes closed, returning the gesture. Both soon came up for air, staring each other in the eyes, faces both pink from lack of air.

"No fake-out-make out this time, right?" Danny's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Not now, not ever." Danny smiled as they locked lips once more, once again, same as the million times to come.

As they kissed, Danny had one thought.

'God, I love Wednesdays !'


End file.
